


האוקיינוס והחוף

by Translaions (MidnightFragments)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, סטיבן ג'רארד (מוזכר), פול סקולס (מוזכר), תרגום
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFragments/pseuds/Translaions
Summary: מתי כדורגל זה לא הדבר הכי חשוב בעולם? כשזה נהיה תירוץ לשמוע את קולך, לומר את שמך, לאחוז בידך מעבר לאוקיינוסים.





	האוקיינוס והחוף

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the ocean and the coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019188) by [redandgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandgold/pseuds/redandgold). 



>   1. כל הציטוטים המופיעים בפיק הם מהשיר [Enemies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZ58I25lWWA) של Spring Standards.
>   2. הערות הקשורות לתרגום מופיעות בסוף.
>   3. היצירה פתוחה למשתמשות רשומות בלבד מאחד והיצירה המקורית הוגדרה כך ואני מכבדת את החלטת הכותבת.
> 


1.

_Lover, you're wrong  
_ _I'm not that strong_

 

זה הראיון השישי שלו בשבועיים האחרונים, וזו השאלה השלישית. ג'יימי מבליע חיוך שאף אחד לא רואה. שמונה מאות מיילים ממנו והוא עדיין עומד בצלו של גארי פאקינג נוויל. _מה אתה חושב על המעבר של שותפך לשעבר לוולנסיה?_ המראיין שואל, מחייך, וג'יימי משיב מבט נעים (מנסה לא לחשוב על המילה _לשעבר_ ).

הוא מצא שלושה דברים סטנדרטיים להגיד:

  1. לאמן ולהיות פרשן אלו עבודות מאוד שונות.
  2. יהיה נחמד אם הוא יחזור.
  3. הוא יהיה בסדר.



מהראשון הכי קל להתעלם. ציוצי "לא רוצה שנוויל יחזור להיות פרשן" עולים אל פני השטח במהרה ונבנים כמו גל על שג'יימי מפסיק להסתכל על ההתראות שלו. השני הוא אמת שהוא מעמיד פנים שהוא משקר לגביה. זה תמיד האיזון שהכי קשה לשמור, העניין, הנקודה המתוקה שהוא ישמח, בלי לרמוז שהוא יאהב. (בלי לרמוז על אהבה.) ג'יימי כמעט מועד פעם או פעמיים, כמעט מניח לקולו להחליק ולעיניו להידלק במלנכוליה שאינה מתאימה לשותף לעבודה.

השלישי הוא עבורו בדיוק כמו שהוא בשביל המגזינים. זה מה שהוא אומר לטלוויזיה בשעות אחר הצהריים של ראשון ובלילות חמישי, לוחש במטבח כשהוא רואה כף עץ ונזכר בסרטון ביוטיוב אליו הוא אפילו לא שייך. חושב, שוב ושוב, שעה שהוא בוהה בתקרת חדר השינה שלו ובצבע המתקלף (ולא חושב על כמה המיטה קרה כשהוא לבד).

הוא הבין משהו לאחרונה: זה לא עובד.

אחרי ההפסד הראשון הוא שלח הודעה שקראה _יהיה בסדר_ , לא מצפה לתשובה ולא מקבל אחת. הוא עשה את אותו הדבר במשחק הבא, וזה שאחריו, ובנקודה כלשהי הוא פשוט הפסיק. במקום זאת, הוא צופה במסיבות העיתונאים שבוע כן שבוע לא, ממתין שחיוך יבזיק וחרד מחוסר השינה הקודר שהוא יודע שהוא יראה במקומו.

אם לומר את האמת, גארי אמיץ בעניין. חורק את שיניו וחורש את השאלות ועוזב כדי להמשיך הלאה, לא שג'יימי היה מצפה למשהו אחר. רוב האנשים קונים את זה, וחלק חושבים שזו שחצנות. רוב האנשים לא ישימו לב לטבעת הנוספת תחת עיניו או לאופן בו האגודל השמאלי שלו לא מפסיק לנוע בעצבנות. אבל ג'יימי הוא לא רוב האנשים (מתי, הוא תוהה, הוא הפסיק להיות).

ועדיין המילים מתגלגלות בראשו, כמו אש הממאנת להיכבות, שורפת בעקשנות בעוד הבית מתפורר סביבה. ג'יימי ממשיך להתראיין ולא משמיט את החלק האחרון, גם כששלושה חודשים נוראים נמתחים לארבעה. הוא יהיה בסדר. יהיה טוב.

(לא, הוא לא, אבל להעמיד פנים זה להגן עליו, וזו הדרך היחידה שג'יימי יודע איך.)

 

2.

_You're the one I'm ignoring 'cause I need you the most  
_ _Heaven helps us if we get too close_

 

אז הם נשארים.

ג'יימי מתעורר בשבע, אוכל ארוחת בוקר, הולך לאולפן אם יש עבודה והולך לפאב אם אין. לפעמים הוא הולך למלווד כשזה מתחיל לכאוב יותר מדי, להזכיר לעצמו שהלב שלו כאן ולא בוולנסיה, ובהחלט לא במנצ'סטר, לא בידיו ובעיניו ובצחוקו של ילד. בליברפול הדשא ירוק וג'ורדן מוסר את הכדור באופן מושלם ודניאל גורם לרשת לשרוק. וג'יימי אומר לעצמו שזה כל מה שהוא צריך.

(אבל –)

אבל החיפוש הכי שכיח שלו בטוויטר הוא 'from:gnev2 @carra23' והוא בודק אותו כל יום בשש חמישים וחמש (כשהוא עוד לא לגמרי ער וזה לא נחשב), משתהה על _actually alright_ יותר משהוא צריך לפני שהוא מקליק על האייקון הקטן עם הסמל של המועדון הלא נכון ולא מוצא שום דבר אחרי ה-8 בינואר. שקט כמו הטלפון שלו, שקט כמו צעדיו כשהוא מוותר על משקאות עם אד והולך כי אין טעם.

הוא חושב להתקשר כמעט כל יום, אבל תמיד קופא עם אצבע מרחפת ממש מעל הכפתור. זה לא אמור להיות ככה. דבר מזה לא אמור להיות ככה. הוא אמור להתקשר לסטיבי, לא למאנק.

סטיבי אומר, "ראית פעם את הסרטון של בקהאם מדבר על יונייטד ואיך הוא לא היה יכול לראות אותם במשך שנתיים?"

ג'יימי מרים גבה. "לא."

"ובכן." סטיבי שקט, כאילו הוא לא יודע איך להסביר. "אנשים מנסים לשכוח דברים מסיבה מסוימת."

ג'יימי צופה בסרטון באותו לילה. הוא תוהה אם כשבקהאם מדבר על יונייטד הוא בעצם מדבר על משהו אחר, ואם בסוף של _היה קשה לעזוב_ מצורף שם, לא נאמר ולא מדובר באותו אופן בו ג'יימי לא אומר ולא מדבר.

ביום למחרת הוא לא בודק את הטוויטר, הוא לא משאיר את אצבעו מעל לכפתור. הוא הולך לאנפילד ויושב במושבי הפלסטיק ומטביע את עצמו באוויר הקר, שוכח דברים מסיבה מסוימת.

(אז הם נשארים.)

 

3.

_So I'm clutching like hell to each word you say  
_ _Like a flag to its mast in a hurricane_

 

כשהשיחה מגיעה לבסוף, היא על כדורגל. גארי לא אומר שלום, לא נותן לו רגע לחשוב לפני שהוא שואל, "מה אתה יודע על פאקו?"

ג'יימי בולע את המילים שעל לשונו (אתה זוכר איך הרגיש השם שלי בין אצבעותיך?) ולומד להוקיר תודה. "איש טוב," הוא אומר, פתאום מודע לכמה _סקאוס_ הוא נשמע, האותיות מגולגלות ומסוקסות ולא דומות בכלל לתנועה הקלילה של נגרדו. "חושב להכניס אותו?"

"כן." גארי עוצר וג'יימי יכול לדמיין אותו משפשף את עורפו. "אני מניח שהוא יהיה מעין גשר. ביני לבין – המעריצים."

הדרך בה הוא אומר את המילה _המעריצים_ שולחת משהו דביק במורד גרונו של ג'יימי, שמתיישב כמו גוש פחם בבטנו. ישנם תרחישים שהוא לא רוצה לחשוב עליהם ( _גארי נוויל, מאמן ליברפול, מפסיד שבעה משחקים רצופים_ ) והוא דוחק אותם הצידה בנחישות. "נשמע טוב," הוא מסכים במקום, מביט באצבעותיו נקפצות ונמתחות, מפרקיהן חיוורים. "יש לו ראש טוב לכדורגל. לא יאכזב אותך."

"מה אתה חושב על –" גארי זורק שמות של שחקנים וג'יימי עובר עליהם אחד-אחד, חווה דעות בנות שלוש מילים ועוצר לוויכוח קצר פה ושם. זה מנחם כמה שזה מוכר, תזכורת לדרך בה הם נהגו לקפוץ הלוך-חזור לפני ערבי יום שני, המוטו שלהם רגשות עטופים בכדורגל. גארי מגיע לסוף הרשימה שלו ואומר, "תודה."

"בבקשה," ג'יימי משיב, כמעט משועשע מהרשמיות האבסורדית. ואז, "גארי?"

"כן?"

הוא נשמע כל כך הרבה יותר מבוגר וכל כך הרבה יותר עייף שזה גורם לג'יימי לעצור בפתאומיות. הוא לוקח לעצמו שנייה לנשום לפני שהוא חוזר, "גארי," הפעם לא שאלה, רק ילד.

גארי מנתק בלי להגיד שלום. רק מאוחר יותר, כשהוא יושב בסלון וצופה במשחק היום, ג'יימי מבין משהו: גארי עבר על רשימת השחקנים הרבה יותר מדי מהר כדי לרשום הערות. מה שאומר שהוא לא מעריך את הדעה של ג'יימי, או שהוא התקשר מאותה הסיבה שג'יימי רצה שהוא יתקשר. (מתי כדורגל זה לא הדבר הכי חשוב בעולם? כשזה נהיה תירוץ לשמוע את קולך, לומר את שמך, לאחוז בידך מעבר לאוקיינוסים.)

 

4.

_Or are we just friends who let touching hands  
_ _Linger a little too long?_

 

שבע מילים הן מה שנדרש כדי לשבור אותו. ( _ג'יימי, אתה נמצא בקשר עם גארי נוויל?_ )

הן באות משום מקום, מגיחות בדיון על בנטקה שנשאר תלוי שעה שהן חודרות ישר לתוכו בסכין חדה כמו זכרונות. הוא רק בטלפון, אבל הפה שלו נפער מעט, בדרך בה נפתחים פיותיהם של אנשים כשהם נורים בסרטים. שלוש שניות מייסרות חולפות והוא מודע באופן כואב לכמה היא חושפת, השתיקה הזאת, כאילו היא לא הייתה יכולה להיות חזקה יותר גם אם הוא היה צורח אותה אל העולם.

זה מה שהוא אומר:

"קצת. קצת. לא יותר מדי, מן הסתם יש לו עוד הרבה דברים על הצלחת חוץ מ- (הפסקה) לשמור על קשר איתי, אבל (הפסקה) מדי פעם אחרי משחקים מסוימים (הפסקה) –"

זה מה שהוא לא אומר:

"קצת. קצת. לא מספיק, אף פעם לא מספיק ואני מתגעגע לדרך בה הוא מחזיק את העט שלו ואני מתגעגע לראות אותו אוכל סיני אחרי משחק גרוע ואני מתגעגע לשבת על הספה לידו בלי להגיד כלום ורק להרגיש אותו לידי ואני מתגעגע אליו אליו אליו –"

זה גם לא מה שהוא חושב כי זה הרבה יותר מדי מלודרמטי (בכייני/רגשני/טיפשי), ודברים כאלה עדיף להשאיר לסטיבי וצ'אבי. אז הוא מעמיד פנים שהוא לא עצר, ושנשימתו לא עזבה אותו בבת אחת כשהוא אמר את שמו של גארי.

(אבל –)

אבל העניין הוא שהוא יודע שהוא מעמיד פנים, והעניין הוא שהוא לא יודע אם גארי מעמיד פנים גם כן. אם זו באמת הייתה רק הפעם האחת ההיא וכשהוא אמר _דיברתי עם ג'יימי קראגר, חבר שלי_ הוא באמת התכוון רק _חבר_. אם רגשות נקשרו ועכשיו הם נפרמים, וזה אף פעם לא היה דבר חוץ מהתלוצצויות טובות, ולא היה דבר, באמת, על הצלחת של גארי.

זה חוסר ביטחון. זו חולשה. ג'יימי מעולם לא שנא את עצמו כמו שהוא שונא באותו הרגע.

הוא תוהה אם גארי הקשיב ומניח שהוא לא – למאמנים בספרד אין זמן לתכניות רדיו בריטיות. ממש לפני ארוחת הערב, הנייד שלו מצפצף פעמיים. ההודעה הראשונה היא מסקולס והוא אומרת _בבקשה_ . בפנים זעופות ג'יימי גולל למטה אל ההודעה השנייה וקורא _יש לי צלחת נפרדת בשבילך_.

הוא פולט צחוק שמתפוגג אל המהום שקט, מלא נחת, ומחזיר את הטלפון אל הכיס, לוקח בידו את המחבת במקום. צליל פצפוץ האש נשמע כמעט כמו דיבור (כמו כרטיסים ישנים בארנק או סדק בגדם הגזע של עץ ישן, ממלמלים לכל מי שרק יקשיב: זה היה אמיתי, זה היה אמיתי).

 

5.

_I'm adrift in the ocean and you are the coast_

 

ברצלונה היא –

(לא נכונה; אתה כאן כדי לצפות במסי/סוארס/ניימאר, לא בספסל המאמן –)

שלוש בבוקר כשג'יימי כמעט נרדם עד שבוהן נוגעת ברגלו וקול עייף אומר, "ג'יימי."

ג'יימי מתאמץ להתרומם ממקומו על הרצפה ומביט בגארי, תוהה אם לנסות לתרץ (פשוט עברתי באזור) או להיות עקשן (הגיע הזמן שתחזור, יא זבל). בסוף הוא לא אומר כלום, האופן בו המבטא של גארי משמיט את ה-"י" עדיין מרחף בראשו.

"ג'יימי," גארי אומר שוב פעם, כאילו הוא מנסה לאחות את הקרעים בעזרת השם.

ג'יימי הולך אחריו אל תוך החדר, עדיין לא אומר מילה. הוא זוכר את הבלם הימני הרזה כשיונייטד הביסה את נוטינגהאם פורסט 8-1 לפני שבע עשרה שנים. הוא זוכר שהוא ראה את החולצות האדומות באותו האצטדיון בטלוויזיה.

"ג'יימי," גארי אומר פעם אחת אחרונה, כמעט כמו אנחה, כאילו סוף העולם הגיע וכל מה שהוא יכול לעשות זה לעצום את עיניו.

ג'יימי עונה. לא במילים (מה הוא יכול לומר?), אלא בזרועותיו, שעוטפות עצמן סביב כתפיו של גארי ומושכות אותו קרוב, אצבעותיו מרפרפות מעל הזוויות החדות של העצמות מתחת לחליפה. הוא מנשק אותו פעם אחת, ברכות, מלטף את שפתיו על לחיו השרופה מהשמש של גארי. גארי נמס אליו. ג'יימי תופס את ראשו בכתפו ומנענע אותו ( _ומתייצב_ ).

הם יושבים כך במשך זמן רב, עד שגארי סוף כל סוף נרדם, נשימתו קלה והקמט נעלם מפניו. ג'יימי אוחז בידו ומביט החוצה מהחלון. מעבר לאופק, השמש עולה.

**Author's Note:**

> **הערות הכותבת:**
> 
>   1. הוידאו עם בקהאם זמין [כאן](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72aHqkhPu0U) (הערת המתרגמת: הסרטון שקושר בפיק המקורי הוסר מיוטיוב ולכן אין לי איך להיות בטוחה שאכן מדובר בסרטון הזה, אבל אני מניחה שהוא מכיל את אותו הקטע הרלוונטי. ובכל מקרה הוא מדהים.)
>   2. הראיון של ג'יימי ברדיו זמיו [כאן](https://talksport.com/football/37831/credit-him-having-balls-take-job-jamie-carragher-offers-backing-under-fire-valencia-boss/) – החלק הפתאומי על גארי מתחיל ב-9:20
> 

> 
> **הערות המתרגמת:**
> 
>   1. from:gnev2 @carra23 – מאת: גארי נוויל אל: ג'יימי קראגר
>   2. actually alright – אחד הציוצים המפורסמים של גארי שבו הוא אומר על קראגר "הוא בעצם בסדר".
>   3. מאנק – באנגלית: Manc, קיצור של מנצ'סטר. כינוי לאנשים מהעיר או לשחקנים של יונייטד וסיטי.
>   4. סקאוס – באנגלית: Scouse, כינוי לאדם מליברפול ולמבטא שלהם.
>   5. "ג'יימי תופס את ראשו בכתפו ומנענע אותו (ומתייצב)" – הכותבת השתמשה באותה המילה כדי להגיד "לנענע" ו"מתייצב", מה שיצר משפט מאוד פואטי. לצערי, לא הצלחתי לעשות את זה בעברית.
> 

> 
> **תרגום המילים מהשיר:**
> 
>   1. Lover, you're wrong, I'm not that strong – אהוב, אתה טועה, אני לא עד כדי כך חזק
>   2. You're the one I'm ignoring 'cause I need you the most, Heaven helps us if we get too close  – אתה זה שאני מתעלם ממנו כי אתה מי שאני הכי צריך, שהשמיים יעזרו לנו אם נתקרב יותר מדי
>   3. So I'm clutching like hell to each word you say, Like a flag to its mast in a hurricane  – אז אני נאחז בכח בכל מילה שאתה אומר, כמו שדגל אוחז בתורן בזמן הוריקן
>   4. Or are we just friends who let touching hands linger a little too long?  – או שאולי אנחנו רק חברים שנתנו לידיים לגעת רק קצת יותר מדי זמן
>   5. I'm adrift in the ocean and you are the coast – אני נסחף באוקיינוס ואתה החוף
> 



End file.
